


[授權翻譯]嘗試

by CliatDW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[你知道那行不通的。]<br/>[我知道，我知道。]Bruce嘆氣，眼睛仍盯著手中的金屬武器。[有時候握著它感覺不錯，你明白嗎？]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]嘗試

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080548) by [Clintbxrton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintbxrton/pseuds/Clintbxrton). 



Tony從未設想過他會見到這種狀態下的Bruce。他聽過那個故事：他上次嘗試的時候，Hulk又把子彈吐了出來。但他從未確切地想過Bruce會再試一次。真傻，Tony站在走廊昏暗的燈光下，看著那個破碎的男人握著槍，好像他持續的嘗試再自然不過。

他無法詢問他出了什麼事。他知道這從不是個好問題，也不會得到一個適當的的答案。而Bruce……他知道Bruce出了什麼事了。他甚至不用問。所以當他走進房間的時候，他真的只能脫口說出這句話：

[你知道那行不通的。]

[我知道，我知道。]Bruce嘆氣，眼睛仍盯著手中的金屬武器。[有時候握著它感覺不錯，你明白嗎？]

Tony明白。他的心靈也曾處於危險的境地，作為軍火商，他曾經在完成一個武器原型之後，想要在自己身上，而不是什麼毛絨玩具上測試。然後每個人都會知道這種武器起作用了，而他將結束一切，不會再辜負什麼，不必再掙扎。而真的阻止他的，是一些烈酒，和一個新玩具。但，對，有時候握著槍感覺不錯。

[好吧……Bruce，我知道你覺得你孤立無援，而且你失去控制。但請看看你已經進步了多少，好嗎？]雖然Tony正用一種關懷的語氣說話，但他其實並不曉得，只是利用語氣好讓讓情勢比較有利而已。他輕輕將手移向那支槍，然後輕輕把手放到槍上。[你不是孤獨的，我們都明白你的感受。]比必要的還多。

[不是那樣的，Tony，你們有很多東西可以失去，但……我仍然是一個定時炸彈，我不能被攻擊，我不能定下來，我沒有東西可以失去。]

Tony縮瑟了一下。[你有我。]  


有那麼一刻，他們之中沒有人說話。他們都看著槍，而Tony看到槍側刻著的[史塔克工業]，沮喪地笑了。這是舊的產品。而Tony這才意識到Bruce這些年來一直背負的東西，陰魂不散，總是在他試圖安定下來的時候冒出來，讓他恐懼，害怕讓那些他真正開始放在心上的人們受傷。Tony再次伸手，小心的將Bruce的手指從板機上移開。[你有我，還有其他所有人。我們都關心你，Bruce。這不會改變的，不會的，不管發生什麼事，這都不會改變的，我保證。]他的眼睛沒有離開槍，只是有點驚訝他居然能把槍從他手裡拿得這麼遠。  


然後他抬眼，看見淚水從Bruce的臉上滑下來，第二滴眼淚緊追著第一滴安靜的流下來。[這行不通的，Bruce。]  


片刻之後，Bruce塌到他身上，緊緊抱住他，在他的肩膀上痛哭失聲，好像是剛剛發現自己可以哭一樣。在Tony眼哩，Bruce顫抖著，被過去他從未言說的故事擊碎。那些他從他的檔案中看到的故事。Tony抱住他，輕柔的摩娑他的背，低聲哼著，試圖扮演一個他不是的角色：一個撫慰者。他們如此坐了很長一段時間，直到Tony下定決心。  


那不會行得通的，他告訴自己。這行不通的。所以他把槍遞還給Bruce。  


[這行不通的。]Bruce悶悶地說。  


[我就指望它行不通。]這是Tony的回答。[因為我發誓，如果它行的通了，那我就會跟你做一樣的事。但我也知道，有時候握著槍感覺不錯，有時候調戲命運感覺不錯。而如果你真的想要這樣做，我會讓你做，我是說扣板機。因為我知道那行不通，而且我會在這裡取笑你，然後給你做一點煎餅。]  


Bruce吸了吸鼻子，綻開一個微小的笑容。[煎餅？]  


  



End file.
